The invention relates to a method of monitoring and/or ascertaining respective changes in the operating condition of an electrically operated engine that occur due to stress, by measuring individual operating parameters or a plurality of operating parameters.
Particularly in rope pulley blocks or the like, loads that occur are divided into load ranges of different magnitude by means of a mechanical arrangement, wherein a counter is allocated to each load range which acquires or adds up the respective load time.
The purpose of this acquisition, registering and evaluating of weight loads during a certain load period of an engine is, inter alia, to achieve better operational safety with regard to product liability.
This known type of acquisition of operating parameters of the same kind is complex and not sufficient to allow for reaching a reliable result or making a statement regarding the actual operating condition and the future service life or the life expectancy of an engine.